Undertale storries to come
by Glassplant
Summary: ... this is just some excerpts from my writing journal to help me fall asleep. for some reason though most of the Undertale ones have Error as a main character. no clue why though, but I'm living with it. Enjoy.
1. Lost time P1

**Glassplant:** **... I'm not dead... I'm just Very busy wit stuff in IRL. I will work on content in the next two to three weeks. Sonic and the others don't care about this so they aren't making comments. here is something to tide you over for a bit.**

Error floated just on the edge of consciousness and sleep just as he had for the past few years of his life thanks to Ink. Ink... he absently wondered what that blasted creator was doing now that the greatest threat to his creations was locked away in what was to be an eternal sleep in a new world Ink had created just to make sure no one tried to wake him. Not that anyone would, that was one of the few things he remembered now a days. Most days, when his mind floated closer to being asleep then awake, all he could remember was the never ending black void that had become his new life. Then there were the days like today, were he could barely remember the times before the never ending black. When he would absently wonder how his only friend, Blueberry, was doing. when he would think on how much the world must have changed. When he would wonder if Ink ever visited to gloat about finally having beaten him, Error, The Destroyer. Part of him always mourned the freedom he only had only a short time before gained from the Antivoid that had kept him as a prisoner. The other part of him knew he would never be free again.

 **Glassplant:** **If you guys want to help me out or get some of the art I use in my covers head here. my red bubble has all my latest content. check it out and if you like any of it don't be afraid to get a piece with it on it. Peace out.**

 **P.S. for some reason most of my excerpts are Error torture... sort of...**


	2. Creation and Distruction P1

**Glassplant: ok, I just feel like giving you guys more of my journal stuff and since this one is short I am going to do two of the shorts for you guys. here you go!**

* * *

For as long as they could remember they had existed. The place of death, emptiness, and no light, The Void. The place of life, ever full, were everything was bathed in light so much so that it was imposable to tell if their was any light, The Anti-void. They had long existed in eternal balance. one creating something new, the other destroying it in seconds. leaving the realm between them forever barren in their perfect balancing act. They didn't mind the blankness though, they were fine with it. They often thought of it as their eternal game with no true winner. They never thought they would get board.

* * *

 **Glassplant:** **and that is one of them done. which reminds me if you guys want to take some of these ideas and put your own twist on it be my guest. just... their is one story idea that will come up later on that I don't want you guys to touch. At all. because I haven't actually finished the basic concept of it... I just wanted to mess with Error. Also, if you guys like these short tell me in the comments and it you want to help me out head over to Redbubble and look up Glassplant, you'll find my stuff their and I would love it if you guys supported me by buying some of my content. see you in the next chapter.**


	3. They didn't take it seriously P1

**Glassplant:** **and I am back for the second short today... I am spoiling you guys... the other groups have to wait for summer to get anything and I am giving you two chapters in one day. you better be grateful. either way, here is the new short.**

* * *

Error remembered the day he woke up in his home, The Antivoid, in pure agony. It felt like his very core was breaking apart and within moments of trying to walk off the pain like he normally did he found himself kneeling on the "floor" of the Antivoid coughing up a mix of dust and the dark blue magic that traveled through his soul and bones acting like blood did for humans. Error stared at it in shock for a good few minutes, uncertain on what to even do. This was something he had never dealt with before, sure he had gotten injured more often then he could remember in his battles against Ink, even coughing or spitting out the blood like magic for a good few hours afterwards as he healed. But the thing that scared him was that he hadn't gotten into any battles as of late, he hadn't even left the Antivoid in what he assumed was a month or two because of how tired he had been feeling recently, that and he had never coughed up dust before. He was positive that wasn't suppose to happen, but he had no one to ask to make sure he was right. wait... retract that statement, he had one person to ask to try and figure this out who wouldn't try to hurt him. So, with shaking hands, Error pulled open a portal and stepped through into Underswap.

* * *

 **Glassplant:** **... well, that's done. I hope you guys like these shorts. Tell me in the comments what you guys think and I will see you... whenever I get the drive to post more of my journal. next is more Creation and Destruction.**


	4. Creation and Distruction P2

**Glassplant:** **... I seriously have nothing better to do this late at night, but I do not want to try and write a whole chapter of any of my 1000 ish word chapter series... so another short. actually, it's a continuation of Creation and Destruction... whelp we can actually get to see the points/connections in it now. I think I am going to do two chapters again... I have nothing better to do.**

* * *

When did they get tired of their eternal game? they had no idea, but now they were board of it. The problem was, what should they do now? They had no clue, and so they sat there doing nothing for a very long time. Finally though, after so long of doing nothing they had bygone to go stir crazy, the Anti-void thought of what to do. The Anti-void suggested creating new players in their eternal game. One who would create new things, one that would destroy those things to keep the balance. they would let the two do as they pleased and act as their supporters. Though the void wasn't particularly fond of the idea they reluctantly agreed with the stipulation that they got to decide what the destroyer would look like, the Anti-void agreed. So, with that the Anti-void started creating. They agreed to make the creator first as well as having them start out as the older of the two at what they believed was the age of two and a half, though they were uncertain of time. The Anti-void created the creator as a skeleton, being at his (since they wanted a male) core a pure white being with lots of empty place that was hidden with clothes in many different colors. After looking upon the Anti-void's new creator the Void decided what it wanted, another skeleton except black in color that looked to have the word error forever there.

* * *

 **Glassplant: ... I have no idea where I got the idea for this short from... whelp... tell me in the comments if you liked this and I will talk to you in the next chapter.**


	5. They didn't take it seriously P2

**Glassplant:** **... I need a life... this is the second part of** ** _they didn't take it seriously_** **enjoy, I plan to get to work on my next nightly entry to the journal soon.**

* * *

Error stumbled through the portal to Underswap ending up on his hands and knees coughing up more blood magic and dust as the portal closes behind him. He didn't know how long it took him to recover from the coughing fit, but when he finally did he shakily got to his feet and stumbled towards blue's house in Snowdin, not really thinking about Blue's brother, Stretch, in his dazed state. After a few minutes and collapsing into a coughing fit were he expelled more blood magic and dust from his body somewhere around three times Error finally made it to Blue's home. Swaying from side to side Error made his way up the steps to the front door and knocked before collapsing onto his knees again in another bloody and dust filled coughing fit. It was during this coughing fit that Blue opened the door to find him on the ground coughing up dust and blood magic. Blue stood there in shock for a minute or so before finally reacting and kneeling down next to Error and rubbing his back until the coughing fit subsided. When it finally did Blue finally asked "What happened Error?" Error's reply came out much more glitched then usual with "I d0N't KnOw... I WokE uP In a lOt oF pAin... Then I StARted cAuGhiNg up Magic and Dust... i-I don't Know wHat to DO." Blue quickly looked Error over before saying " let's get you inside then and figure this out."

* * *

 **Glassplant:** **...if you have any prompts or idea's you would like me to try out in the later instalments of this side thing place them in the comments below and i will see you in the next chapter whenever I decide to post it.**


	6. Lost time P2

**Glassplant:** **well, I fell horrible. I have been in pain and nauseous all and I have no big motivation to write something new for my main stories, so might as well add more to this little side story area. here is more of Lost time.**

* * *

Error slowly came to the very edge of consciousness for the first time in years. The first thing he felt in years was the tubes that he barely remembered being shoved down his "throat" and into his soul to make sure he got the bare minimum of what he needed to survive as well as to make sure he didn't just suddenly stop breathing. The next thing he felt was the padded cuffs holding his arms and legs down to the bed that he had been basically existing on for years now. Error slowly tried to open his eyes to see something besides the black void that dominated the past few years of his life only to find that he wasn't awake enough to do that. Then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years, Inks. "Hey, Error. I thought I should come see how you are doing, seeing how it's been ten years since I left you here to make sure you didn't destroy any more A.U.'s."

Error heard footsteps moving around him for a few minutes before Ink finally spoke up again. "Well, if the machines records are anything to go on then they have been keeping you stable."

Stable... heh... They have been keeping him alive, but leaving him in a state were all he could do was forget his life... Though he guessed Ink didn't care about his mental state, all he really cared about was keeping Error alive and unable to cause any more damage to the A.U.'s.

* * *

 **Glassplant:** **no joke here when I wrote this I don't have any clue were this idea came from. I just kind of think Ink wouldn't care about what is happening to someone or their world (in the cause of the A.U.) as long as said person or A.U. is still alive, otherwise I don't see how Ink would let worlds like Horrortale stay alive... another quirk in my writing, any time I write by had, I always put capital b's. no joke. I just do it, origonaly it was because I had issues telling b and d apart in my handwriting. now it has just become a staple in my writing style. see you all in the next part and tell me what you knink of this in the comments below.**


	7. Creation and Distruction P3

**Glassplant:** **... I literally have nothing else to do, so here we go, part three of Creation and Destruction... and I figures out I have been spelling that word wrong the whole time... whelp, I'm not fixing it so we shall accept the mistake!**

* * *

The Antivoid watched over the skeleton's that lay in their realm. The elder creation that the Antivoid had decided to name Palate after the vast palate of paints the two and a half year old could summon out of thin air to create anything they desired. The infant destroyer of the other hand had been named after the ever present errors on his body by the void. The Antivoid watched the two proud of the two new additions to their lives. As Palate created so many new things slowly causing him to grow up. Every so often Palate would pass one of his creations to his younger sibling who would look at it in curiosity for a good few minutes before destroying it with a simple squeeze of his hands as a laugh of enjoyment comes over the young skeleton. often times the creator would create food items for the two of them to eat, always feeding the young destroyer and taking care of his younger sibling. The Antivoid never noticed though the glares that Palate gave Error every time the young destroyer destroyed one of his creations. The Antivoid also didn't notice how Palate slowly stopped giving his brother items to play with and destroy as well as that whenever palate fed his brother the made sure that Error did not grab the bottle and attempt to destroy it. Though the young Error didn't seem to notice this and just went to sleep if he had nothing to do.

* * *

 **Glassplant: ... I think this is as far as I had gotten with this particular idea... I had more planed in my head, but I never got to writing it. maybe I should. anyways tell me what you guys think of these excerpt from my writing journal and any ideas you would like me to try to bring to life. Next part that will be put up when I get around to putting it up will be, another section of _They didn't take is seriously_. So see you guys then.**


End file.
